Memories
by xMelloCat
Summary: Everyone has memories.Fun ones.Sad Ones.And Happy ones.Memories.


Hello Guys!Its me(Amu)and(Utau)[Check profile for more info]  
Well,One day we we're roleplaying and actually,this was the story we came up with!So please enjoy!

**Ikuto,Kukai and Tadase:**They Do NOT own Shugo Chara in Any Way!

**Normal Pov; Royal Garden**

"We can go home now, our work is done for today" said Tadase while putting papers together in a stack. The Royal Garden was always very quiet."Ne,Amu-chi"Yaya began to talk."Come over to my place!" "I'm going to be lonely since my parents aren't gonna be home"."Well,I guess so. I haven't been to your place for a while" Replied Amu who just couldn't say no. "Great lets go now and NO GUYS ALLOWED!"Yaya Suddenly grabbed Amu's Sleeve and rushed out of the Royal opened the door and got out of the way in time."What was that about" Kukai questioned. "Ah,Souma-Kun" Tadase said smiling. "King" replied Kukai with a grin."Mmm seems like Amu and Yaya are planning some sort of sleepover." answered Tadase."Hmm I see, while Joker and Ace are out lets do something together,ehh king?"Kukai questioned unsure of the answer."Oh, I don't know, I'm going to be busy" Tadase frowned and looked at the ground. "Come on! It'll be fun" Kukai said as he imitates Yaya's movement and grabbed Tadase sleeve,racing out the door.

**At Yaya's House**

Amu walked into the house,and looked around."It seems kind of lonely in here"Yaya looked back at Amu"My parents left to some work meeting and Tsubasa is sleeping in his room."Amu nodded and sat down,_We should probably invite someone_."Ne,Yaya,Why don't we invite someone?"Yaya nodded. "Hmm ok ,Rima probably can't since her whole family are out of town,and defiantly none of the boys"Amu started to think._Who else is left..Oh!I got it_!."What about Utau?" Yaya's eyes glimmered. "You mean, The Hoshina Utau?!You know her?Of Course!"_ Maybe i could take some secret pictures. _Amu nodded."Yup,we're close friends in some way"_hope she doesnt think of taking pictures of her while she sleeps._ "Yes!Call her now!Can I also have her number?"Yaya said Amu gave Yaya a suspicious look. "We'll see Yaya" Amu then placed her phone in her hands, and dialed.

**Tsukiyomi Residence**

_My Heartful Song, My Heartful Song Utau Yo_- Utau picked up her phone. "Hello?" Ikuto looked at Utau, wondering who is was, Maybe just Sanjo. Utau started to talk again."Amu? What is it? Oh..I Don't really have any thing planned. Alright. I'll be there"Ikuto suddenly turned his head when she said "Amu" . Utau was about to step out of the door until Ikuto stopped her by going in front of her, putting his palm against her forehead. "Just where are you going?" Utau looked up at him" Why should you care?You never do..I'm going out. Thats all" Ikuto smirked "Hnn,With Amu Huh?. Utau shot a glare at him, and walked out._This would be interesting._Utau walked out._Why does he want to know? Oh well. I should be getting to Yaya's. Amu gave me the address_

**Of all Random Areas..**

Tadase stopped in his tracks."Uh Souma-Kun do you know where we are?"Kukai let out a weak smile and nodded."Of Course I do!We are in umm." Kukai began looking to his left and right. "Don't worry we are not lost we are just momentarily confused"Kukai panicked in is thoughts._We are going to die and starve out here!_Tadase could tell he was hesitating. "Lets just keep going up this road."Kukai shrugged"As king,you need to lead"

**Yaya's Place**

There was a slight yawn from Amu's mouth. "Got any three's?"Yaya looked at her cards carefully."Go Duckies"Amu let out a sweat drop."Yaya its Goldfish not duckies"Yaya began to pout and wave her hands around. "But Yaya likes duckies better"

**Ding Dong**

Amu swiftly turned her head at the door._That must be Utau_ "Hold on for a second Yaya, someone's at the door, its probably Utau"Yaya began to think to herself._Hoshina Utau is going to be over at my house!,I hope my camera is set upstairs._Amu slowly opened the door."Ah!Utau its nice to meet you again"Amu let out a blushed a bit and smiled back."Thank you for inviting me"Amu invited Utau looked around and saw Yaya."I'm going to unpack my stuff for a little bit"Yaya nodded. "Of course, up the stairs to your left" Utau walked over to the stairs and disappeared out of turned her head to Amu and began to immediately ask her questions."What does Utau likes to do?!What does she eat?! what does she-"Amu cut her off."Y-Y-Yaya treat her as a friend,Not a celebrity."Yaya pouted and calmed down. "Okay"

**Of All Random Areas..**

Tadase began to worry. "I think we should call someone" Kukai was panting heavily "I agree, Its dark outside" He then turned his head and pointed to a house with lights on. "Wait isn't that Yaya's house?"Tadase let out a relieved smile."It is, lets go over and ask for a ride home, its to dangerous to be out here this late" Kukai began to ruffle Tadase's hair."Theres our King talking safety"They began to walk up in front of Yaya's suddenly appeared from nowhere."Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"Tadase smirked"Hn..What are you doing here,Kiddy King?"Kukai looked at Tadase"Kiddy King?"Tadase stuttered."J-J-Just Shut Up!I am not kiddy king!"He looked at Ikuto in the eyes. "And what are you doing here Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"Ikuto began to walk in front of Tadase."Hm like you need to know but the question is what are you doing here?"Tadase's eyes widened."Uh we are asking Yaya's parents for a lift home! not like its any of your business"

**Yaya's House**

There was a sudden ruffle turned her head to the door."Do you guys hear something?"Amu tilted her head."No" Answered Amu "Did you hear something Utau?"Utau looked back at the cards."Oh no its nothing,Must have been my mind playing tricks"_I could have sworn I heard something.._

**Outside Yaya's House**

Ikuto and Tadase continue with their conversation smiled in a confused way."Uh..Guys..?"They just continue."Guys?"They continue on._Oh Whats the use!_

There was another ruffle,a louder turned her head towards the windows"I think I heard something.."Utau and Yaya looked at each stood up "I'm going to check outside"Amu walked towards the door slowly,hoping it wasn't some robber or suddenly saw Amu's shadow heading torwards the door."Guys hide!"

Kukai then pushed Tadase at Ikuto which fell into a bush,he also hid in front of them.

Amu checked around._Nothing._She stepped back inside."Theres nothing out there."

Kukai looked at the two."Are you guys mad?!We almost got caught!"Ikuto smirked.

"Hn,Why are you hiding then?Aren't you suppose to get a ride from Yaya's parents..?"Tadase started to shake Kukai's shoulder to get his attention."Souma I just remembered that Yaya's parents aren't home and she specifically said no guys allowed" Kukai looked at Tadase with wide eyes."Now you tell me king?" They went into the house through the back lead everyone into the closet."We might as well.."Ikuto,Tadase and Kukai hid in the closet._I've got an idea_. Utau Thought. "How about we play Truth Or Dare?" _Oh no!I don't want to play this_.. Amu thought to herself. "How Exciting!" Yaya exclaimed._No!Its not_…Amu still thinking to herself. "Utau smirked "Alright, I'll ask first." _Not me, Not me, Please Not m_-."Amu"_Oh Great_. "Do you..LOVE Ikuto?" _Doki!_ Amu hesitated. "I-I" Yaya jumped in front of Amu "Well Do you? Do you? That was an awesome question Utau!But,Amu was suppose to choose." Utau crossed her arms." way if she picked dare, I would have dared her to tell" Yaya started to clap. "Oooh Good one." Utau tilted her head up, As if she were a champion, She then switched her view to Amu,"Well?" Amu looked at Utau "But..Don't you love him?".._I wonder what she'll say._ Ikuto Thought. Yaya jumped in "No!She has the hots for Kukai!" Utau started to blush. "I-I Do not!We only had one ramen contest and a few conversations!" Yaya looked Utau suspiciously "Ehh?When I was looking through his phone, He had your number" Utau looked away. "Anyways, Stop trying to change the subject…Do you..Amu?" _Finally.. am I wondering?_Ikuto kept other boys we're to concerned of Keeping quiet. Ikuto, was always as quiet as a cat. Kukai was blushing;Only a bit though. He liked Utau, but never had the courage to say anything. Tadase was very determined to know the answer too. Amu finally spoke, she began to talk. "Even though, Ikuto is a little perverted-No, Always perverted at times..and he teases me a lot..I do have feelings for him, I only doubt he has feelings for me, He's probably just using me as a play toy to kill his time. I really do enjoy the times we have together, but I don't know if he likes me back.." Then, There was a suddenly sighed "Thank goodness" Amu looked at Yaya. "Thank goodness?" Yaya, Yuiki Yaya for the first time actually blushed. "Well..You see..I always liked Tadase..even if it doesn't look like it because kids aren't suppose to be liking people..but..i really do because he's a very kind and fun person." Amu smiled "Its okay." Tadase..who was hearing this..suddenly thought about how clueless he was towards Yaya. He could give it shot. Ikuto on the other hand just smirked. " little strawberry chose the cat." Amu looked at Utau and started to blush "O-Oh no.." Amu and Yaya smiled "Oh Yes…Tell us more about why you love Kukai!" Utau looked away and started to mumble. "We actually can agree on so many things, he's very sporty and will be up for anything. I like strong people like that.." All the girls finally looked at each other, With blushed-up faces and burst out laughing. Every dude in the closet was surprised. Ikuto just kept shaking his head slowly and smirking. Tadase kept thinking of going to Ice Cream shops. Kukai was just plain shocked. Once every boy jumped back into reality Kukai added "Isn't this like stalking?"Tadase started to put on a weak smile. "We should probably get back" Ikuto looked at both of the guardians. "You wouldn't know stalking even if you tried." Kukai sighed. "Of course YOU would know." Tadase quietly added "Maybe..we can stay just a bit longer."Kukai stared at Tadase"Ok,But we can't mention about they're confessions."Tadase nodded "Agreed"

Suddenly,Tsubasa started to turned his head towards the door."Isn't that Tsubasa?"Ikuto looked at went ahead and said something."Yaya's little brother."Tadase made a small blush when he heard Yaya's ,of course began to talk again"We're in Tsubasa's room!"Ikuto turned his head towards Kukai"What about it..?"Kukai smacked his forehead"The girls will come in and catch us!"Tadase started to panic. "We can sneak out really quickly!"Tadase started to turn and pull the knob."Uh oh.."Ikuto looked at Tadase."Now what?"Kukai looked at the panicked Tadase."The knob is stuck."_Wahh.._Yaya quickly lifted her head."I think Tsuabsa is crying"Utau made a confused look."Who?"Amu looked at Utau"Yaya's little brother"They stopped what they're doing and stood up,Yaya lead the way."Lets check on him."The girls started walking upstairs towards the looked at Yaya"Maybe he needs a diaper check.."Yaya sniffed the air and agreed quickly. "Defiantly" Yaya looked at Amu and said"Amu,go grab the diapers in the…"Kukai started to pray."Please,Don't say closet,Don't say closet.."Ikuto looked at Kukai and smirked. "Where else would they put the diapers in the fridge?" Kukai stared at Ikuto,He wanted to laugh but couldn' continued her sentence."The closet"Amu walked over to the closet."Okay"Her hands reached out for the shiny golden knob on the closet…


End file.
